Autopsy
by JaydensApple
Summary: Bella feels like it's a dream come true when she wins a place in a prestigious med course. But she soon discovers a terrifying secret among her professors-a knowledge she was never allowed to posess. "The subject is you." Posessive Doctorward/Lemons/AH
1. Prologue: The Fate

**A/N: So I'm not exactly the most experienced fanfiction writer, as this is my first official public posted story, so it would really be appreciated if you guys gave this story a chance and let me know what you think. Any tips or advice would make me an extremely happy person and earn you automatic bff status in my book. Thanks to all :)**

**Summary:**

**"Welcome to The Corpus Christi Anatomy Program, we can't wait to _have_ you…"**

**When Bella, a clever med student fresh out of Oxford, wins a place in a prestigious medical research program, she feels like it's a dream come true, especially when she captures the attention of a certain mysterious, green-eyed professor. But she soon discovers a terrifying secret-a knowledge she was never allowed to possess. The division between friend and foe become blurred, and she realizes she can trust no one. A summer of ambition quickly turns into a series of deadly studies and discoveries, forever changing and endangering the life she thought she knew.**

* * *

Pain.

All I could feel was pain.

_Fucking hell_

It felt as if I had been mauled by a damned cobra, my body a sore and aching mess of appendages. There was not a limb on my body that escaped whatever battered abuse I had received. But it was the rhythmic, merciless throbbing inside my head that stood above the rest of the aches and tortures. This was by far and without a doubt the absolute _worst_ headache I had ever experienced. I knew that this was not just another hangover from hell, something else had gone wrong. A fucked up fall? Well, it wouldn't have been the first time. _Traitor limbs_. It was becoming increasingly difficult to think. _Fuck_. It was hard work just to breathe. I opened my mouth to ask someone for help, the movement stretching my painfully cracked lips into a mangled contortion of sorts. A small, scratchy groan escaped my mouth, as I was currently unable to form full sentences under the strain of the pain, and the sound scraped its way past my parched throat, a thousand needles dragging and prodding along the reddened, irritated larynges. The sound chipped away at the uncomfortable strain of silence. Everything sounded so… so _still_. It was fucking eerie as hell.

_What the hell happened to me?_

In an attempt to figure out whatever the fuck was going on, I fretfully sorted through my past thoughts. I saw Angela, Angela and her gentle, trusting smile. I saw Alice, moments before I walked out of the lab, asking me if I wanted to take a break because I looked a little green. _Green_. I remembered _his_ eyes. His mystery. His burning, concentrated gaze. And then the last thing I remembered was the voices. I heard voices, I was running, and then everything went black. But what had I heard? And why was I running? I opened my eyes in panic, seeking, desperate, frantic, and anxious to find some clue. Some fucking inkling as to the shit that was going down.

Darkness.

My search was in vain. I could see absolutely nothing, even after taking a few moments to adjust my fruitless sight. I took a rather large breath, a calming technique my mother implemented in my earlier years, as an attempt to keep the dread at bay, my tongue tasting the drops of dried blood fused onto my lips; rich, tangy and familiar. Slightly better than the stale, mildewed, putrid flavor loitering in the air. It smelled like fucking rotting corpses in this room. It was making me sick.

_Where am I?_

I knew I was lying down, able to feel the unpleasant pressure of icy metal against the back of my head and torso. This hard surface was not the most comfortable place for resting your head, that's for damn sure. Hard metal against a vulnerable, sore physique was never a good combination. Whoever placed me here was being a rather inhospitable jackass. A small voice in the back of my head warned me that this person deserved to be called adjectives a shade worse like "sadistic" and "twisted," and I couldn't seem to shake the thoughts aside. A deep shiver followed by a few after chills tickled their way across the fragile bones in my spine, and I could feel goose bumps dancing evenly from my legs to my arms and all across my skin. I felt paralyzed, afraid to move, unwilling to torment my injuries, and unsure exactly how extensive the damage was. But the rancid smell invading my senses was enough motivation to test the waters and attempt an escape.

I began with my feet, gently wiggling my toes, my lower limbs biting like little barracudas at my frail nerves in protest. _Fucking ouch_. There was an awful sharp pain in my right ankle, though I was still able to move it, which meant I probably had a sprain. It would hinder my movements a bit, but at least I was still mobile. My hands were in better shape than the rest of my limbs, able to move without any result of discomfort or ache. Minus the probable concussion, ankle sprain, and bruises I presumably held all over my body, I was in tolerable shape. Now it was time to get the fuck out of here.

I quickly tried to lift my hands, but something halted my actions. It was then that I noticed the rather severe strain on my wrists. _Shit_. A sudden surge of trepidation singed through my muscles, alarm and anxiety shocking my ligaments into action. I wrestled and clashed, flailed and thrashed, wildly battling the restrains on both my wrists and ankles, ignoring the pain it caused. I sought to buffet, can, and crush against the metal material that prevented my escape.

_Mother of fuck_

Violent, guttural crackles of thunder shook me out of my temporary, panic-induced rage, and my mind cleared with the realization that my struggles were pointless. The restraints were solid and professionally made, it was just as if I was lying on a medical exam table. _Wait a fucking minute._ Now, in fact, I was fairly sure I knew these tables; weren't they were the same ones Aro held in the dissection lab? The same ones we used to place dead bodies on in order to observe and study their insides? This was an anatomy program, after all. A strange thought interrupted my musings, a reflection as to _why_ Aro would need tables with restraints in the first place. It was not as if the laboratory facilities had a need for restraints. You don't exactly need to tie up the dead, only the…_the living_.

And then I remembered _exactly_ what I had overheard.

"_She knows too much. She's a liability."_

They knew. They knew that I had found out their secret. And I obviously hadn't been fast enough to get away. There was no escape. I wouldn't make it past the day. I was done for, utterly and completely fucked.

Dread.

Despair.

The loud, boisterous thunder sounded yet again. I was trapped in the storm.

I heard a muffled snivel, a faint rattle of restraints within close proximity. I was not alone.

I gulped, the sticky matter slowly working its way down my esophagus, minutely soothing the tenderness of my throat muscles as I gathered my wits about me and forced myself to speak.

"H-Hello? Is anyone there?"

Silence.

"Tanya?" I shouted, desperate for a savior. "Jacob?"

"Help! Please…anyone. I-I need help!" I continued to waste my energy, crying out into the lightless room.

The moan sounded again, and I knew that it was coming from my right. _That's it_. I'd had enough of this sorority row bullshit. I was Isabella fucking Swan, vicious as a kitten but fierce as a damn lion, and I wanted some motherfucking answers.

"Who the fuck is there?"

A sudden flash of lightning struck out in the storm, lighting the room for a half of a second. A short time, but it was enough to see. Enough to be able to tell that this room was filled with dissection tables, stands of scalpels and medical tools, and at least a dozen or so more bodies filled the tables. Bodies that I fucking recognized, and one that was still alive. _Holy shit_. I choked back my scream, refusing to allow these psycho fuckers the pleasure of knowing how truly terrified I was.

"Well, well, well. Dearest Isabella has finally woken up. And how was your nap, my dear?"

His voice was not unexpected; I knew he would come for me sooner or later. That did not, however, prevent the intense horror from taking hold of my nerves and a large, involuntary shudder ripped across my body.

"I've had better, but would it really have been so hard to throw in a fucking pillow? My head hurts worse than fucking Susan Olsen with her 20 Brady Bunch kids, my feet stink, and I don't love Jesus much right now."

He laughed loudly, probably amused at my gall. It was pretty stupid for me to have an outburst in such a position as this. I was, after all, bound and tied down, completely at his mercy.

"Isabella, you truly are one of a kind. A woman after my own heart."

I scoffed, on the verge of telling him to go stick a screwdriver up his mother's ass. A man as sick and cruel as this aged man standing over me surely never had a heart to begin with. He was worse than the Grinch.

"Now let's see, where are the lights? Ah yes, here we are." My sight was abruptly wounded from the strength of the fluorescents, the brightness temporarily disabling my eyes. I blinked a few times, until my view adjusted, where I was finally able to see what was happening. However, I quickly wished for the darkness to come back again, because there in the light stood my head professor, gathering the jagged hospital tools at the foot of my table. My blood curdled at the sight, painful chills erupted and rattled my core. I muffled the desperate sob that racked my stricken soon-to-be corpse in pure, unadulterated fright.

"Now Isabella, I don't wish to do this." I did not believe in the sincerity of his words.

"But this was never up to me." He said, a note of warning held in his voice.

"You control your own fate, and you Ms. Swan have made your choices." He smiled wickedly, showing every single one of his perfect, pointy white teeth.

"I gave you a chance, I warned you to stop. But of course, you chose not to listen to your wise professor." He pointed his index finger, acting as if he was admonishing a small child.

"Curiosity kills the cat every time, and you were being such a naughty little kitten." He chuckled perversely, seemingly pleased with my disobedient behavior. The man was so completely mad, and I had absolutely no idea what to say, no hint of a way to survive the situation.

"And now, you simply know too much. You _must_ face the consequences." He said the last part with such finality, and I knew there was simply no way out. Secured and helpless, an overwhelming sense of clarity filled my senses. I was going to die a slow, gruesome death at the hands of my own professor, the man whose works I had practically worshiped since I was a little girl, the man who was supposed to show me the ropes and mold my young, susceptible mind. How fucking ironic.

I heard a tortured scream from across the room, a woman's scream, the same person that was making noises earlier. I knew what they were doing to her, and I knew that they would likely do the same to me. I watched the movement near the side of my table, and watched as the smiling, sinister professor gracefully withdrew the bloody scalpel from his array of tools.

"So, Ms. Swan, what will fate decide?"

* * *

**A/N: Let me know what you think!**


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N: I just wanted to clear up a couple things first:**

**1) Corpus Christi, the place Bella will take her anatomy courses at, is not a real research center.**

**2) I don't know a thing about Oxford or their medical programs, so don't count me for accuracy.**

**3) And lastly, I'm not and never will be a doctor. If there are a few inconsistencies or innaccuracies, I apologize. I will, however, do my damnest to research and check up on everything I write down. Everyone makes mistakes though, right?**

**So this chapter is the whole set up, nothing too extremely exciting happening. But it needs to be done :).**

**I know, it's a little short, but intros have never really been my thing. I'll try to have the second chapter up asap. Thanks to all the readers!**

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns everything**

* * *

_Oxford Medical School Interview:_

"Well, Isabella Swan, I see you've taken a rather ambitious approach and applied to Corpus Christi. I wish you good luck, though I doubt you'll need it."

I looked directly into his aged, brown eyes magnified behind his large spectacles. Maintaining eye contact always guaranteed you a decent interview, a lesson my mother taught when I was younger. "Why thank you, Mr. Williams."

He smiled in response, his wrinkled skin shifting with his expression. "You have outstanding reports, excellent grades, and high praises from all of your teachers. There is no doubt that you are a smart, capable young student. I've had you in many of my classes over the years, and I can see firsthand the potential you harbor."

I forced a slight nod, acknowledging his comments in failed gratitude. I've always been a little uncomfortable with such praises, even from a kind, elderly professor like Mr. Williams, who has been my ultimate guide throughout these undergraduate courses. He acts almost father-like, in a professional way, and I was lucky he was performing the cursed interview rather than a stranger. His gentle appearance instantly put my nerves to rest.

"Forgive me, but what I want to know is why a young, attractive woman such as yourself would choose this. Out of all Oxford's offered graduate majors, why medical school?"

This was a very valid question. Oxford medical school is the most challenging medical program offered within the entire continent. Every student at Oxford knew that out of the 100 people enrolled into the program, only 10 make it out. This meant that I had a 10% chance of surviving the courses, let alone the constant stresses and daily anxieties. Most of these formative medical school years would be spent slaving away from day until night, many times longer, and not to mention the endless pressure I would no doubt receive from both peers and professors. Failed exams and papers would be common among most students, no matter the amount of hours used to study. It was essentially a living hell, and you had to be passionate about the material and sciences in the extreme if you wanted a mere chance. What possible reason could I, Isabella Marie Swan, have to enter into the medical field?

"Well, I've known I wanted to be a doctor before my four years at Oxford. I've always had this…this _passion _for working with people, but more precisely, a desire to help them. Diseases are a very concerning issue, not just in Europe, but all over America, my homeland, and across the world. I always knew I had this calling deep inside me to use medicine, to form cures in order to help these populations. Anyone can learn the facts that are covered in medical school, but my dream is to connect with others when they are most vulnerable and be their advocate." My answer was so well practiced, so skillfully played that not even Mr. Williams, a wise, insightful lecturer, was able to detect the lie.

_

* * *

_

_3 weeks later_

Dear Ms. Swan,

Congratulations! It gives me tremendous pleasure to welcome you into the Corpus Christi Anatomy Program.

As a professor here at Corpus Christi, I know how extremely difficult it can be to gain acceptance to such prestigious medical courses; we only accept 15 prospective students in comparison to the 5,000 that apply. However, your numerous academic accomplishments in the sciences, particularly your dedicated studies in epidemiology, have proven that you will be an excellent addition to our curriculum. Your achievements have prepared you to pursue your career in the Corpus Christi tradition, rich in academic vigor and the commitment to the study of an abundance of scientific categories that relate to human anatomy.

Our location and history in the beautiful city of Rome offer rare opportunities for both unique experiences and an educational perspective that emphasizes the global population. Our goal as a research facility is to preserve and defend humanity through our extensive research and knowledge of the human body and to mold young, brilliant minds such as yourself. Students are expected to take the basics of all courses, including embryology, in-depth evolution, histology, cytology, pathology, epidemiology, and other categories in relation. While it is mandatory to take these courses, you may pursue further study in one area of focus for your career goals.

Corpus Christi is very privileged to have such an array of laboratory materials and knowledgeable doctors to pursue these interests, but the program's highest benefit is our supply of human bodies. We receive numerous consents from all over the world from people who wish to help our studies, a great advantage to our fellow professors and students. On that final note, I look forward to personally welcoming you to Corpus Christi and assure you that you will have a very rewarding experience. We are counting down the days until your arrival.

Sincerely,

_Edmund A. Aro_

_President of Corpus Christi Anatomy Program_

_Director of Admission_

"Well fuck."

My eyebrows rose slightly, questioning, as the tall, beautiful dark-haired Indian continued to thoroughly inspect the folded letter, scrutinizing and dissecting each sentence.

"I mean, I knew you were freakishly smart and everything, but just…damn." I knew exactly what she meant, as even_ I_ had questioned the authenticity of Aro's words repeatedly these past three hours. The parchment was, after all, an announcement of my acceptance into Corpus Christi. Corpus _fucking _Christi, for Christ's sake, the most pretentious and coveted medical program in all of Europe. Not only is it nearly impossible to even be _considered_ for acceptance, its plain fucking unbelievable that Aro himself, a world renowned professor, had personalized the letter. This man, who developed the first vaccine for Hepatitis B and aided in the discovery in HIV, apparently knew of my interest and works in Epidemiology. The man who I've been idolizing since I was 11 years old wants to mold my brilliance. Un-fucking-believable.

Yes, it was a great accomplishment to know that I was Corpus Christi material, possibly my greatest yet, and to say that I was excited was the understatement of the century. I had worked practically my whole damned life for this moment, living and breathing medical studies even before my high school years.

I became incredibly driven at the tender age of 10, very unusually so for most children my age. While most children dreamed of cotton candy and lady bugs, I dreamt of shit like gaining acceptance into a prestigious college and earning the highest grades. I became an outcast in my middle school days, more interested in studying than communal contact. Most people accepted that fact, attributing my lack of social skills as an effect from my father's recent death. But my mother believed it was important to maintain a social life and have friends, and so I promised I would make an effort once I entered into high school, the fucking glory years. After I lost my braces and general awkwardness, along with some boob and ass development, I had no problem making new friends. I didn't exactly enjoy the immature, dense little boys at my school hitting on me, but that small tiff was soon rectified. As soon as the guys at my school realized exactly how hard I worked, namely the mention of the classes I was taking and my GPA, they ceased all flattery. They were intimidated, not enjoying the fact that I was smarter than them. I guess they disliked the reality that, even with all the money their daddies were investing in their school and daily tutoring sessions, I had the bigger brain. They were beat by a woman. So I may have been boyfriendless for a few years, but I did have the luxury of friendship. It was much more important than I realized, to be able to have that security, the comfort of knowing that people cared for you. Though, I did end up having to work twice as hard so as not to fall behind in my studies.

I was president of the chess, French, and Latin clubs as well as Habitat for Humanity, along with my assumed captain positions in both girls water polo and swim. I tutored underprivileged children at an orphanage every weekend, as well as volunteered at the local health clinic. In my spare time, when I wasn't hanging out with my friends, I was studying. Constantly. I was taking an overwhelming amount of Honors and AP classes, and I had an additional tutor that came in every Wednesday, giving me new, advanced work, preferably college level. It was tough shit, but I graduated with a 4.8 GPA, top of my class, the school valedictorian, and I was offered full scholarship to Oxford. I went through a shitload of struggles during my high school years, but it was completely worth it. It wasn't until I actually came to Oxford that I learned to breathe, a lesson taught by my best friend.

We started out as assigned roommates, and I hated the woman. She was always bitchy to me for no apparent reason, and being the nice, quiet person I was, I continued to take it. She was constantly messing shit up, throwing clothes around, not having a real care for tidiness, and being the neat and orderly OCD person I was, it was only a matter of time before I went completely apeshit.

"What the fuck is this?" I had asked when I walked in one day, already in a pissy mood from the B I had received on my genetics paper, holding up a gray sweatshirt strewn on my side of the room. It was a huge change from how I usually acted around her, going from barely having enough courage to say two words to her per day to calling her bullshit.

Her eyes widened in surprise, also noticing the obvious change in my manner. After a couple seconds, she shrugged. "What, did someone shove a stick up your ass or something?"

"Listen, _Leah_." I said her name with a spiteful twist, treated the word as a curse. "Either pick up your fucking clothes, or I'm throwing them out the damn window."

"Okay, shit, calm down, I'll get them."

She quickly snatched her clothes, "Who knew you had it in you?"

"Had what?"

"A bitchy side." She laughed a little in disbelief.

"I'm not-"

"Belle, you're a bitch."

I was about to tell her off again, but she held up her hands, a posture of defense. "No, take it as a compliment. Pushovers are annoying as hell."

I smirked a little. "Well, for what it's worth, I think you're a bitch, too."

"Thanks."

"Anytime."

We both smiled at each other, the beginning sign of a longstanding friendship. Needless to say, Leah managed to bring out my snarky side. I learned to not be so uptight about things, and I stopped being such a frigid person, in Leah's words. She managed to bring me out of my shell, and I've been a better person for it. I still worked hard as hell, don't get me wrong, but I learned how to take small breaks once in a while and have fun.

At Oxford I majored in Biology, minored in Chemistry, and will soon graduate at the top 5% of my class. And that brings me to the present, where I plan to attend Corpus Christi for the summer. I've worked my ass off for most of my life for my dreams. Dreams that were finally beginning to come true. This acceptance into Corpus Christi was my golden ticket, albeit not to Willy Wonka's chocolate factory. This was my future.

I got in.

Holy shit.

I got in.

I snatched the sacred paper from Leah's hands, considering framing the letter so as to worship properly.

"Christ, you'd think this was the Holy Grail or some shit."

"No." I shook my head. "It's better."

"Yeah, it is. I mean, 15 acceptances out of 5,000 applicants? Only 15 fucking acceptances. Can you fucking believe that?" Leah, although one of the smartest students on campus, liked to make use of colorful expletives. After rooming with her these past 4 years, it's no surprise that her sailor ways have rubbed off on me. "I mean, once you go through this course, you're basically guaranteed a spot with them after you finish med school. The fucking most sought after research center. How the fuck did you do it?"

"I'm a lucky bitch."

"No, you've never been lucky, but you _are_ a bitch. I can't believe you're leaving me for Italy."

I laughed at her ridiculous pout. "Leah, it's just one summer."

She scoffed. "That's three whole months. Three fucking months that I have to put up with all these shitty, uptight 'parties' on our floor. _Alone._ While you'll be having the time of your life, meeting some hot Italian man to butter your toast."

"Butter my toast? Really?"

Before she could reply, my cell went off.

"It's your asshole brother." She said, handing my phone over.

"Em?" I shouted into the speaker.

Emmett was my brother, 27 while I was 21, 6 years older than me. He was the stereotypical, meathead, loveable big brother who chased off every guy he caught looking in my direction. He never had too many problems with my high school days, but as soon as I came into college, the guys changed. Older and more mature, these were no longer boys I was dealing with. They were men. Oxford was full of insanely hot, intelligent men from all over the world. And they were no longer intimidated by my intellect, they were attracted to it. I dated around and had a few relationships during these past four years, definitely not as boy crazy as Leah appeared to be, but they always remained somewhat casual. I never allowed for anything to get too serious because it would cause drama, and drama would be an ultimate distraction. I refused to let anything deter me from my studies.

Every time Emmet and his wife came to visit, he would be sure to give any guy I interacted with his signature "if you use it, you'll lose it" glare. Being the big muscled brute he was, he ended up scaring off a lot of people. The one time he came into my dorm, the first thing he noticed is that there were two males in the room, guys Leah had invited over with the intention of hooking up in order to make another guy jealous or some shit. She was a huge whore, but I loved her anyways. But as soon as Emmet realized there were guys in the room, he fucking shit a brick, ordering them out and threatening to chop off their manhood if they ever laid a hand on his innocent little sister. Leah was thoroughly pissed at my brother for pulling that, and she hasn't let it go since.

Even after all the cockblocking, I still loved him to death. He was the most caring guy I'd ever known, a contrast to his huge build, and he was the rock in our family. It was him that helped my mom through my dad's death, and it was him that held our family together, refusing to leave for college in order to keep my mom company. He became a policeman a few years later, claiming it was his calling to protect other innocent people, and moved to a nearby house. He even managed to save one woman from a bear attack out in the woods. The woman had gone camping with her family, but had gotten lost when she set out for an early morning hike. Emmet was hunting in a nearby area at the time and, hearing her cry for help, shot the bear down before the animal had the chance to rip the beautiful, blue-eyed girl to shreds. They've been inseparable ever since.

"Hey Bells, just wanted to say congrats to my little sis."

"How the hell-"

"Oh come on, It was obvious you'd get in. I remember you saying their response would come today, so I just thought I'd call to confirm what I already knew."

I laughed at his views. "Don't you think you're just a little biased?"

"No way. I mean, it's downright fucking creepy how smart you are."

"Aw, thanks." I replied in a sarcastic tone.

I heard a loud smack in the background.

"Damn Rosie, what'd I say?" Rosalie's soft voice was barely loud enough for me to hear, but I knew she was defending me, the good sister-in-law she was.

"Well thanks for the congrats call. Give Rose and mom my love, ok?"

"Sure thing."

"And be careful. We wouldn't want you wearing yourself out over writing too many speeding tickets."

He laughed. "I'll try, and Bells?"

"Hm?"

"Stay safe out there in Italy. I may send over some pepper spray. Don't let those smooth talking assholes with accents get to you, ok?"

"Will do, and whatever. I guess if it helps you sleep at night…" Right, like I would be stupid enough to let myself be kidnapped, or worse, fall for someone.

"I'm sending it first thing tomorrow. Later, _Dr. Swan_."

I laughed at my new name. "Buy Chief."

I threw my phone back on the dresser, collapsing face first into my pillows along the narrow mattress.

I was leaving.

In three weeks, I was leaving for Italy. I was taking the summer anatomy courses, and I was going into medical school to keep a job at Corpus Christi. It was finally happening.

"So how does it feel?" Leah broke the silence, drumming her finger nails along the keys of her laptop.

"How does what feel?"

"How does it feel to have the world at your feet?"

"I'll let you know when I get there." I still had a ways to go, but this summer I would finally be able to begin my path.

* * *

**A/N: Thanks again for reading and it would be awesome if you guys could let me know how it was. Feedback is always appreciated :)**


	3. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, though professorward owns me.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

_Oxford Medical Interview_

"Now, in your views Isabella, what are your strengths as a student?"

"My strengths? Pardon me, Mr. Williams, but I feel as if this is a trick question."

The edges of his eyes wrinkled in confusion. "Oh? How so?"

I raised my finger to my chin, attempting to ponder the thought further. "Well, if I answer with a long list, it will seem as if I am much too cocky or conceited. If I answer with too little a list, it will seem as if I am unsure or am without belief in myself. There is no way to win."

He let out a loud, boisterous laugh, his eyebrows crinkled with his amusement. "Your mind never ceases to amaze me Isabella, I don't believe I've ever witnessed or come across such an inquisitive nature before. But rest I assure you, this round of questioning is designed in no way to trick you. All I ask is that you answer honestly. I will not judge you on the length of your list."

Still a bit skeptical, I felt the need to gain more assurance. "Do you swear by it, Mr. Williams?"

I could see the large smile overtake his features once more, another round of laughter threatening to erupt. In response, I gave him my stern look, challenging him to be serious. He immediately forced the corners of his mouth back down, probably using a great amount of effort to achieve his half-convincing straight face.

"Alright, I swear. Now, do you trust my promise enough to answer the question?"

I sighed, still immensely uncomfortable with the situation. "Well, how about I suggest a compromise?"

"Dear oh dear. You, Ms. Swan, can trust no one." I let out a small laugh in agreement to show I was not offended by the comment. It was completely true, after all.

"But go ahead." He nodded his head in consent.

"I will answer the question with one positive attribute. The most important."

His milky brown eyes focused back on me, a curious expression clouding his features, causing his right eyebrow to rise slightly higher than the left, forming a small arch. "Okay Isabella. I acquiesce to your conditions."

I nodded, already knowing he would.

"I have fire." I stated rather abruptly.

He waited a few more seconds, waiting for some form of elaboration. When he realized I intended to answer no further, he delved in. "Fire? What do you mean you have fire?"

I held back my laughter, knowing I was keeping him on edge. I found it funny, all of the similarities we shared. Mr. William was just as relentless as I was in his unending thirst for knowledge. We both were so adamant in solving the mystery. "I'm not talking about 'burning the forest down' fire. I'm talking about _fire_. The strength of my will."

"Ah, you mean passion."

I shook my head in disagreement. "No, it is not merely passion. It's much more intense than simple fervor. What I hold is rare, a dedication so fierce that literally no one, and I mean nothing would ever be able to prevent me from reaching my place. This fire I bear with me is my power; it's the impulse that carries me through." I carried my words with conclusiveness, a simplicity that left no room for doubt's way. I was not a conceited person, nor did I wish to appear as one, but I knew in my heart that this was the truth. A pure, simple truth.

"Yes, I must agree with you there. You carry an extraordinary amount of determination. Most unlike the other students I've taught. But I always knew you were different than them. You have a special drive about you. In fact, I've only come across one other student that shares your so-called _fire_."

I smiled uncomfortably, another failed attempt at receiving compliments, but curious as to whom this other student was.

"Who?"

He smiled softly, recalling his past pupil. It seems I might have some competition. "The name was Edward…extremely talented, particularly devoted to his studies. He graduated about 7 years ago, entered into Oxford when he was 17 and finished early, graduated when he was 20. He was an aspiring med student like you." _Wow, _I was impressed with this information. Graduated in three years _and_ became a med student. It was almost unheard of. Maybe he felt the same as I did, or experienced something similar to what I had.

Deciding to through caution to the wind, I decided to turn the interview around further and ask him a question that had been on my mind for some time during my years with him. "Mr. Williams, have you ever felt obsessed with a task? So obsessed, that you would literally give up everything to complete it?"

His eyes widened at my question, and I feared that I had gone too far.

"Obsessed?" he asked.

"Like it was your mission to complete this task. Without its completion, or at least without entering the beginning stages of completion, it would feel as if your life was wasted."

"Hmm…" he took a few seconds to consider the question before his eyes began to light with understanding.

"As a matter of fact, yes. It was after my close cousin, David, was diagnosed with pancreatic cancer."

"Your cousin?"

He nodded. "Yes. He died a few short months later, as they had caught the signs much too late. He was my best friend at the time, died when I was 18, and I always felt like it was my job to make sure that something like that would never happen again. I wished to find the cure, but as you can see, it hasn't happened quite yet." His lips pursed in puzzlement.

"You know, it's funny, but I recall Edward asking me that very same question." He focused his look back on me, expecting an answer, maybe a reason for my questioning in return.

I immediately felt stupid for leading the conversation down this path. We were about to cross the line, _my_ line. What the fuck was I thinking?

My breath caught in my throat as I struggled for a response.

"I-I'm sorry to hear of your loss Mr. Williams, and what a truly strange coincidence. Do you have any more questions for me?"

He studied me a few minutes more, his analytical gaze concentrating on my face, letting me figuratively sweat in my seat a little. He knew I was holding something back.

After what had nearly been a year, he turned away and focused back on the paper held out in front of him, searching for the next mandatory question on the list. I could tell he was frustrated with the turn of events. I was learning more about him than he was about me, quite the opposite of what this interview was intended to do. "Yes. Now, where were we? Ah yes…"

* * *

_Present day_

"Exactly what area are you going to be living in? Have you paid for your flights yet? And which day are you going to be flying back?"

I let out an exasperated sigh, already annoyed with this line of questioning.

"Renee, I'm 21 fucking years old. I'm not a damn child."

"Isabella Marie Swan." I cringed at her use of my full name. "Don't talk to your mother like that. I-I'm just worried about you. I don't think I like you traveling so far away. And my name is mom, by the way. I would appreciate it if you called me that more often."

"Okay, _mom_, I'm already living in England, and I have been for 4 whole years. I live approximately 5,000 miles away."

"You don't think I know that?"

"Exactly. You're already used to me living really far away. What makes Italy so different?"

"Because-Because Italy is dangerous!" She was making me so frustrated; I was surprised I hadn't resorted to yelling and screaming like a petulant child.

"How is it more dangerous than any other area? Than England, than _Forks_? People visit Rome all of the time for vacations and sightseeing and things, and I don't see any of them harmed in some unforgivable way."

She seemed to take a moment to collect her thoughts, thinking of all the terrible things she could tell me about Italy. "Well, prostitution for one. Do you know how many innocent women are taken in foreign countries each year and sold into sex slavery? Or-or what about the fact that no one speaks English? At least in England, if you got lost, you would be able to ask someone for directions and they would actually understand stand you. Plus, those men in Italy can't be trusted. Do you know how many of them have contracted AIDS? No one wants to have that. And-"

"Alright mom, just stop! Stop this."

"Well you know this is true!"

Sometimes, my mother was so clueless and naïve. "Yes, I know that. Of course. But please, tell me an area that doesn't have these problems. These don't just occur in foreign countries Ren-mom, they occur everywhere. All over the damn world. And yeah, about the AIDS thing, don't you think I'm kind of trying to solve that? What do you think I've been working towards these past several years?"

I took a deep, calming breath. The static noises on the other end of the phone told me my mother was doing the same. It was her famous technique as a yoga instructor, her way of "relaxing the soul and purifying the mind." Those were her words though-not mine.

"Bella, look, I'm sorry. Okay? I know you're all grown up now, I know you don't need me always looking out for you. You've always been independent; in fact, I think you took care of me more often than I took care of you." Yes, this was very true. My mother had always been rather scatter-brained, and when my father died, I had to step up. My father was always the responsible one, the protector of our family. Without my father, Charlie, Renee had no idea how to keep things together. My brother, Emmet, took the place of our family protector, as I had taken the place of the responsible being. And ever since my father had passed away, Renee had become extra obsessed for our well being, always so worried and anxious. She was afraid she was going to lose us, too.

"I'm just worried. I-I just don't feel right about this, sending you to Italy. Call it mother's intuition, but I feel like this is a very bad idea. _Wrong_. And maybe this is just me being…well _me_, stressing about everything. But I can't help but feel the way I feel, and right now I feel very fretful over allowing you to take this internship. Don't get me wrong, I'm very proud of you honey. I'm proud of all the things you've accomplished, and I know that if your father were still here he would feel even more so, but I think it's wrong for you to go over there. Damaging, even. Can't you just continue studying in England and maybe find another internship through the admissions office at Oxford? I'm sure they could help you find something else."

I knew there was no way to appease my mother. I understood she felt adverse towards my traveling further away from her than I already was, but to let go of my internship over some bad feelings? The one I've been working towards ever since I've entered high school? I've been waiting for an opportunity like this my whole life and there was no way in hell I was going to "find something else". As far as I was concerned, there _was_ nothing else.

"I'm sorry mom, I don't want you to be losing sleep over this whole situation-over me. But I'm not giving this up. Don't you understand how important Corpus Christi is? Their research facility is the most appraised facility across the globe, the most successful, and if I take this internship and work for Aro, I could very likely obtain a position with him and his staff of doctors and researchers. Permanently. And the discoveries I could make, the cures I might be able to form…you just don't allow that type of chance to pass you by. All my short years I've been working completely alone in my studies to conquer the knowledge of diseases, but with that type of facility-the funds and support I would have, it would make my whole career. My _life_. And I refuse to give that up."

A large sigh caused the static one again over her end of the phone. "I know, you're right Isabella. You're completely right. A mother's worry sometimes gets the best of me, you know. I never did deal well with stress."

I knew that was as close to an apology as I was going to receive, and I had honestly expected less. "Okay mom, that's okay. But I do have to go now. I'm leaving in a few minutes for my plane." _Shit. _I hadn't meant for that to slip out. I cringed, waiting for her explosion.

_Bomb's off in 3…2…1-_

"What?!? You're leaving _today_?!?"

"Yes, yes I am." My voice was extremely soft and apologetic, hoping she would choose this one instance to let it go and stop overreacting. My wishes were fruitless.

"I can't believe you kept this from me. I'm your damn mother, Isabella! Why? Why are you leaving already? I thought they didn't need you until next week." Her voice had taken on a near-panicked edge, and I felt another stab of remorse for making her feel even more anxiety. I had just barely gotten her to accept that I was leaving to Italy, for Christ's sake.

"That's when the actual classes start. Aro has asked all of his students to arrive early so as to get settled, more or less. He wants to let us know our specific schedules and exactly what type of work we'll be dealing with throughout the summer, in case any of us choose to back out, I guess."

"Oh, ok I guess that makes sense, but dammit Bella! I need you to stop keeping things from me. We've already established that I'm a bit of a worry wart, but that doesn't mean I can't handle whatever it is that's going on in my daughter's life. I don't want you to feel like you have to keep things from me. You were going to be in Italy a whole week before, and you didn't think you could tell me?"

_No, because you always fucking overreact._

"I'm sorry, I love you mom, but I need to go!" I hung up my phone, agitated, and feeling slightly guilty at hanging up on her so suddenly. But how else was I going to catch my flight in time? I had to do it.

I quickly grabbed my luggage, scurrying across the carpet hallways, heading towards the waiting room to check if my plane had boarded yet. The time said 8:05. _5 more minutes._

My phone buzzed.

_Hey Belle. Just checking in. Text me when you get there. And make sure you use the condoms I slipped into your bag. _

"Damn you, Leah." I quickly typed my response.

_I'm getting on right now. And what the hell? I'm not some sand packing whore hopper. That's your job._

I heard the voice over, announcing that my flight was beginning to board. I grabbed all of my bags, turning to walk down to the lady checking tickets. I checked my phone one last time before turning it off.

_You can thank me later._

I shook my head at her madness. Wild to the extreme, that girl.

"Shit!"

I heard a yelp on my side as I suddenly collided into someone, distracted in my musings and not paying attention to where I was headed towards in my haste, effectively thrusting both her and myself onto the ground. I fell right on top of her, quickly scrambling to pull away, concerned that I had crushed whoever was beneath me. I needed to see if the person was ok.

"Dammit, I am so, so sorry!"

I held my hand out to offer the woman some sort of assistance. She accepted and allowed me to pull her back on her feet. "Are you ok…" I paused, without the familiarity of her name.

"Victoria, and I'm completely okay." she repled, quick to assuage any worries. "It happens, you know? What about you, you fell pretty hard there…"

"Bella, and I'm perfectly fine."

She was rather pretty, in a subtle way, her soft amber hair contrasting with the flecks of gold in her eyes. Or was it more of a hazel? She had gentle features and delicate skin, pale in her complexion and blotches of freckles that formed patterns over her nose. She looked delicate in her appearance, which she most certainly was not. A delicate person would not have been able to survive such a harsh hit.

I gathered my luggage scattered a few feet away from where I was currently standing, and then held out my hand, not to help as I had before, but as the customary form of introduction in America-a good, sturdy handshake. She held a firm grip, warm in her greeting.

"It's nice to run into you Bella."

I smiled in response. "Same to you."

"You headed to Rome?"

"Yes I am, are we on the same flight?"

"It would appear that way. It's nice to know at least one person on this flight. I'm a bit apprehensive with planes and all, so it's a comfort to have someone." I nodded in agreement. We both began to walk towards the lady, where she examined our tickets and then allowed us to pass.

"I know exactly what you mean, I feel the same way." I commented as we began our ascent up the flight stairs.

"Flying has always made me somewhat anxious, you know? I think it may have something to do with the fact that there's just so much that could go wrong."

She laughed loudly at that. "Yes, exactly. My ex-girlfriend use to hate flying with me because I was always so damn nervous. It made her uncomfortable." I looked up at the term girlfriend, trying my best not to seem surprised at her sexual orientation.

"What about you?"

"Me?" I asked.

"Yes, any boyfriends…girlfriends maybe?" I looked away, searching for my seat number in the hall way, praying I had a window seat.

_31A, 31A, where are you?_

"No, no boyfriends. Too distracting." Her nose wrinkled faintly at my answer.

"Ah, so you're straight. Damn." I giggled a little uncomfortably, unsure of what to say.

"Well, this seat is me." She said pointing down to the number.

"I guess I'll see you in Rome, Bella. It was nice meeting you."

"Later Victoria, it was very nice meeting you too." I waved, heading further down the skinny aisle, trying my best not to hit anyone with my bag.

I settled in my seat a few moments later, quickly popping a piece of gum in my mouth, a little nervous for takeoff. I lied to Victoria. I wasn't just anxious about flying, I absolutely loathed it. _But this was worth it-_I kept telling myself.

"Bella? Is that you?" A vaguely familiar voice sounded next to my right ear. I turned my head, meeting the deep blue eyes of a tall, attractive male.

"Tyler? What are you doing here?"

"Well this is bloody marvelous."

Tyler was one of my classmates, and he was in three of my intro classes my sophomore year at Oxford. He was two years ahead of me, already a senior at that time, and a current graduate student. He was a jock type, a soccer player, football to be specific, and a hott one at that. With his incredibly handsome looks, hot British accent, and smooth talking personality, it was no wonder he achieved so much attention. And not only was he good-looking, with his dark hair and deep blue eyes, but he was smart. Really fucking smart. We constantly competed with each other, a friendly competition of course, in grades, debates, and general level of intelligence, always trying to outsmart or outdo the other. He was a med student and a relentless flirt, glaringly so around all things female. I had heard many rumors about him and his womanizing ways, and confirmed some of them when I walked in on him and Leah, fucking an interesting part of her anatomy into oblivion. Tyler, while he was an excellent student and center forward, he was also Oxford's resident professional titty fucker. That's right, ladies and gentlemen; Tyler loved to fuck a good pair of tits. Possibly more than he loved pussy. I found this a bit strange, especially since I imagined a vagina would feel a little better than dry tits, but who was I to judge?

Another thing about Tyler is that he loved to talk dirty, which brought out his accent. He was extremely good at it too, causing me to blush like a damn little girl. He loved the fact that he could get to me and my nerves without really even trying. He constantly endeavored to harbor my attention with his words, but I knew better than to fall for his shit.

"He wants you." Leah had stated rather bluntly a few months ago on the way from my anthropology class. "Think about it Bella, you're the one woman that won't pay any attention to him out of the whole damn school. Not to mention you're fucking hot, Belle. You don't even have to try, you're just naturally gorgeous, and you have the best pair of tits on campus. He's fucking salivating just to get a piece of you, like most of the guys on campus are, but you don't see it because you're really fucking blind and aggravating. He even banged me, for fuck's sake, as a way to try to make you jealous."

"What?" I asked, glancing down at my chest. I did have nice boobs, didn't I?

She shrugged. "He's an idiot, in that perspective. But I knew what he was up to the minute he knocked on our door. Not that I minded, Tyler is one fuckhot piece of male goodness, and god, his fucking accent!" she gushed. "And I knew you wouldn't care, so I went for it. I was in sort of a dry spell, so who could blame me? Plus, you'd have to be pretty fucking stupid to turn him down."

I scoffed. "So he wants me, all because he wants some type of challenge and a decent pair of boobies? Fucking ludicrous."

He talked dirty to me all the way until graduation, what a fucking wonder I ignored him. As much as I enjoyed kicking his ass in grades this year, his forwardness got a little annoying.

"I'm interning at Corpus Christi this year, taking their anatomy programs." He replied, bringing me back to the present. He proceeded to take the seat next to me.

Well, shit.

Not only was I spending the flight with him, but I was going to be with him the whole fucking summer, too.

"Really? What a coincidence. Me too."

He smiled, bringing out his boyish charm. "I'm absolutely gobsmacked. You've just made my summer."

I rolled my eyes.

"A little cheeky this morning, aren't we?" he asked.

I smiled a little, that blessed accent got me every damn time. "Yes, I'm so very privileged to be graced with your presence."

"Right you are. Well I'm feeling right knackered at the moment, I got a bit sloshed last night. You won't mind if I use you as a pillow?"

I laughed. Of course he would get wasted the night before he goes to Corpus Christi. Only Tyler.

"Your laugh is pristine. What a beautiful melody."

I slapped the side of his head lightly, used to his antics. "Shut up and go to sleep."

He leaned his head down, as if to rest on my shoulder. He really did look _tired_, poor guy. But then his head began to slip a little down South, and any pity I felt was quickly erased. I pushed his head away.

"Tyler, when I consented to you using me as a pillow, I didn't mean for you to use those. Perv."

He looked back up at me with a small pout. "But I love these knockers, they're so soft. Afraid you'll give me a stiffy, eh?"

Cue the damn blush. "No. Yes. I don't know. Just go to fucking sleep, Tyler."

"Alright, alright sheesh. No need to get peeved on me. All I wanted was something soft to take a small kip on, but fine, have it your way."

I shook my head in half amusement, half annoyance.

Moments after, the intercom broke the small chatter within the cluttered plane, stating standard protocol and procedure.

_Please fasten your seatbelts. Attendants will be around to check that you have done so. Please check once again that any luggage is stowed away, either above in storage or under your seat. Please turn off all cell phones if you have not already done so. Take off will be in 10 minutes._

Three and a half hours later, we arrived at our destination.

"Welcome to Rome." I said softly to myself, shaking Tyler's head in an attempt to wake him from his sleeping state. I guess he was surprised or not quite ready for me to interrupt his sleep, as he jumped up from his seat and hit his head on the luggage cabinet above him. It was a good hit.

"Blast!"

I tried my best to keep my laughter away, but in the end, it was just too good not to laugh at. Here was Tyler, this suave, handsome British ladies man, a skilled player, and he's actually stumbling. It was, in fact, kind of cute.

"Yeah, yeah, you can bloody laugh all you want."

And I did, unable to stop my chronic giggles. I noticed the smile take up his face as he grabbed both of our luggages and headed down the aisle, towards the stairs that lead out of the plane.

"Thank you for flying American Eagle Airlines. Have a nice trip, now." The flight attendant, a nice older-looking lady bade us goodbye, and we were out to find a taxi. Off to Corpus Christi. I turned my phone back on, remembering to text Leah and my brother. Tyler watched and waited until I was done before we set outside to grab some transportation.

"Did you hear?" he asked as soon as I was finished.

"Hear what?" I asked, curious.

"About Aro's intentions this year. You know, his employment plans?"

Everyone knew that Aro usually hired all of those he accepted. What was he talking about?

"What about it?" I prodded. I waited a few minutes for him to answer as we walked out the door. He halted a taxi a few short seconds after, and once we were both inside, he began talking again.

"Well, apparently Aro seeks to hire only three out of the fifteen he's accepted."

"What?" Shit, if that was true, it meant I had to really step things up.

"I know, I'm not exactly chuffed about it either."

"But why? Why is he choosing so few?"

He looked pensive for a minute, as if he were trying to piece something together in his head.

"I'm not exactly sure, but I think it may have something to do with last year's students."

"Last year's students?" I repeated, waiting to hear more.

"Yes. Apparently, they were having some trouble with the younger students last year. Three of them went missing. It was like one day they were working for Aro, and the next, they just completely disappeared off of the map. And another pupil, Irina from our university, ended up in the looney bin."

_What?_

"What happened? Why?"

"I don't know, they kept everything very hush, hush. I'm lucky I even know as much as I do."

They kept quiet the fact that three prospective doctors went _missing?_

What the _fuck_ was that about?

And one ended up in a mental hospital-Irina, one of the Denali sisters. Shit, I even knew the girl; I had Biology 101 with her during my freshman year while she was a junior, the same age and year as Tyler. I had to do a project with her, and she was one of the sweetest people I had ever had the chance to talk to at Oxford. Not to mention she was incredibly genius. She never came across as mad or full of issues, she seemed happy with herself, zealous. How the fuck would a woman like that end up in such a horrid place?

"He's only really accepted older students this year, too. Those that have been through at least 7-8 years of school, already passed or at least _in_ med school. As far as I know, we're the only students that haven't gone through at least 3 years of medical schooling yet. And you, Bella, are the youngest, having no experience in that area."

"Then why? Why did they even accept me?"

"He wants to shag you? Hell, I wouldn't blame the poor bastard."

I slapped him on the top of his head, right on the area he damaged when he injured himself in the plane.

"Bollocks, Bella! That hurt." he complained, rubbing the spot. I waited for him to continue.

He let out a deep sigh of irritation, still mad at my hit. He deserved it. "I don't know. Aro sees something in you though, that's for sure. I heard Mr. Williams say he wrote you personally? That's bloody huge, Bella. No one that I know of has ever gotten a personal write up from his majesty." I thought on his words, puzzled. Why did Aro want _me_ specifically? What was his reasoning, what did he see in me that was better than another? Especially since I haven't even started medical school-not that I doubted my abilities, but it was perplexing to say the least. To think he would choose me over another student that had been through 4 more years of schooling. I wondered what that meant.

"And how exactly do you _know_ all of this?"

He looked at me as if I were wearing two heads. "My uncle Marcus."

That's right. Professor Marcus was basically Aro's right hand man; I had forgotten Tyler had such a relation. Of course he would end up going to Corpus Christi. I mean, the guy was very intelligent, of course, but I suspected a little favoritism on Marcus' part with the acceptances.

"And-get this. My uncle says that there's this apparent prodigy teacher this year. He's only 26 fucking years old, right? And he's already becoming a professor in their epidemiology department. In fact, he's starting this summer, and it usually takes at least 7 more bloody years. How the blooming hell did he finish schooling so fast? On top of that, they've never even had him in their program before. He just appeared out of thin air, and asked for a job."

That _was_ rather strange. Corpus Christi had always been very close knit, a society of sorts; some even go so far to say they act as a family. They never usually allow people to work for them unless they had already interned for Corpus Christi as a student. I guess it was their need to "mold our intelligence" and it's where you proved your dedication and trustworthiness. To hire someone on the spot like that? It was just plain unheard of.

"Wow."

"I know. Odd, huh? Apparently he goes by Professor Cullen. What kind of name is that? A bloody boring name, let me tell you."

Cullen…Cullen-the name sounded so familiar. Carlisle Cullen? No, there was no way it could be Carlisle, he was at least twice the age of 26. But maybe this was his son? If so, that made Aro's reasoning clear. Carlisle was an amazing doctor, assisting alongside Aro with many different discoveries, including their findings on HIV and CHONGO, a disease originating in Spain. If his son was even half as good as he was, he would be a very valuable asset.

"Hey." Tyler nudged me out of my thoughts, raising his finger, pointing to something outside of my window. I proceeded to follow his direction, turning my head to see an elderly, white haired man with aged eyes and a kind smile, opening my door. My mouth fell open slightly at the person, and it took me a couple seconds to realize the significance of the situation, the importance of the person beside me. This was the man I had idolized for many years, and he was now personally greeting me as if I was some special person. Professor-fucking-Aro came out of _his_ studies to greet _me_?

The really strange thing was, as I looked into his light eyes, all I was able to think about were the three missing students and Irina. Was this man really truly as kind as he appeared?

"Welcome to Corpus Christi, Isabella."

* * *

**A/N: For one, I'm really sorry if this stroy is going a bit slowly, but I do have to find a way of introducing things. It will get more exctiting later on, I promise!**

**Obviosly Aro and Carlisle did not really discover HIV or anything like that in real life. It's just for my story.**

**Corpus Christi is Latin for Body of Christ, to answer a question in the reviews. I figured it was appropriate, as this is a place to study bodies. A little ironic, right? Anyways, I hope you all liked the chapter. **

**Comments?**

**Concerns?**

**Opinions?**

**Dpn't be shy, please review and let me know what you think :)**


End file.
